Match Maid in Heaven
by Bookoholic
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki desperately needs a job over the summer; what happens when he gets accepted as a servant in the Uchiha house-hold? SasuNaru, implied NejiGaa, Yaoi, boyxboy, slight bondage, and cross-dressing.


Well, I can clearly state that 'Delivery Cupid' was a bust and I'm not continuing that anymore even though I said I would but I'm not, so I will label that complete. Anyway this story is here because I am an idiot and a horrible author. For the longest time I've kept you guys waiting for C.C to come back and I didn't keep my promise so this is my punishment, if I can call it that, for you guys. Any who, here is 'Match Maid in Heaven' hope you enjoy, I know I did. :3

On with the story!

**Disclaimer: My Grandmother doesn't even own her own hair! You think I have something?!**

**Warnings: Well if you in the right place then you know this has Yaoi, cross-dressing (if you look at it that way). This is BoyXBoy people! Gay man sex! Homophobic? GO AWAY!!!! Don't flame me because you never learned how to read!**

**Rating: M for my and your pleasure!**

**Pairings: SasuNaru as the main pairing but there are mentions of NejiGaa, ItaDei, Kiba's all alone 'S**

* * *

Match Maid in Heaven

After the sounding of a school bell had rang throughout the empty halls of Konaha High school, those empty halls began to be filled with chattering students talking about how excited they were now that it was Summer Vacation. The students all quickly packed their belongings from their lockers and bolted for the doors. Few took their time to say good-bye to some of their friends that were leaving for vacation or moving away after the year had ended.

One particular boy had intentionally slowed his walking until he stopped at the school gates that lay open like an invitation. He stared and stared, his mind focused on only one thing, "…FREEDOM!" As he shouted he ran though the barred entryway and ran down the road tears of joy happily flowing from his cheeks. As the boy ran, another shook his head at his antics, "Kiba's such a drama queen." He droned.

"Aw c'mon Neji, it's Summer Vacation, you should be happy." A blond boy grinned at his friend.

Neji leered at the happy blonde behind him, "Easy for you to say, Naruto." He grouched. The blonde boy, Naruto, looked at Neji with concern, "What's wrong Neji? Don't tell me you're gonna _miss_ this school, are you?" his face turned from concern to one of acted fright. Neji glared at his friend, "No, it's just that…," he sighed sorrowfully, "Gaara's gong to be gone at Suna for two whole weeks." He said with his head down in despair. Naruto looked confused, "So? You can see him when he gets back, it's only two weeks right?" Neji shook his head, "You don't get it Naruto. Gaara's gone, which means-,"

"It means he's gonna be sex deprived for two whole weeks!" A brunette boy had declared behind his two companions. A vein had pulsed its way onto Neji's skull, "Kiba I swear, keep it up and you will die before the end of these two weeks." Neji glared at the brunette. Kiba slyly smirked, "Why, by that time you'll have something distracting you?" he grinned.

Neji growled at him, "Why you-,"

"Hey, guy's c'mon. Let's just go to my house and play some game, ne?" Naruto said trying to make peace. Neji took a deep breath and replied, "Sorry, but I have to go with my father on a business meeting for a few days." Naruto pouted and looked to Kiba, "What about you?" Kiba rubbed his head and awkwardly laughed, "I have to help my sis after school at the vet. She said Summer Vacation was the busy hour and asked for an extra hand, sorry dude." Naruto sighed.

"That's okay. Will hang out sometime this summer, right?" he asked hopefully. Neji nodded while Kiba patted him on the back saying 'Of course we will!' to reassure him.

* * *

Naruto waved good-bye to his friends, he entered his single apartment. Looking around the nearly spotless living, he grabbed the T.V. remote, turned on the television, and went to the kitchen for a snack. Grabbing a bag of chips, he went back to the couch and plopped down changing the channel until he landed on 'Beethoven's Sonata', a concert celebrating the birthday of one of the greatest pianists in the world. Naruto's father, Minato, always played the grand piano they had in their ballroom when he came home from school every day. Minato was a world famous pianist; he would go all around the world playing his famous pieces, he composed himself, to several big cities and even small towns.

Minato taught Naruto how to play the piano when he was six. Naruto loved the piano, it was his favorite instrument because his father would always play different songs each day and every single one would be played beautifully.

After Naruto turned twelve, his father passed away due to a fatal car accident by a drunk driver on New Year's Eve; Naruto never really recovered. Naruto's mother died giving birth to him, so he lost the only family he had. He was so depressed he didn't go to school; the school nurse, Tsunade, began to worry about him, the 'little brat', as she'd like to call him, was like a son to her.

She took him into therapy to see if it will help him. They ran several tests to help him regain his formal happy, go-lucky attitude. Their last resort was to try an instrumental test. After trying to get Naruto to play several different instruments the therapists talked amongst them to try and see if a new test will get Naruto to interact. As they were talking, Naruto spotted a baby grand piano piled under several different smaller instruments. Walking towards it, he lifted up the cover that revealed the keys and stared. Running his fingers along the black and white tiles he sat down and began playing, a soft, beautiful, but sad song floated its melody all throughout room, making the therapists stop their conversation and gaze in awe at the boy playing the piano. The therapists continued to take Naruto to the music room everyday to get him to play different songs, and everyday he began to smile again but only little by little.

When a young psychiatrist passed the music room he was bewildered by the vivid melody that passed his ears. He opened the door and was surprised to see a kid playing the piano. "That's amazing, kid" he said.

The therapist that was recording Naruto's progress smiled, "He plays beautifully doesn't he?"

The man nodded and approached Naruto and smiled, "Hey kiddo, what'cha playin'?" he asked. Naruto didn't respond, but the man still smiled and tried again. "Do you know what song that is or did you make it up yourself?" Naruto remain still after awhile, but shook his head.

The man nodded in response, "You play phenomenally, kid." Out of all the years he's worked here, none of the patients wanted to do the piano, because not many had that talent. But this kid, "That was the best music I've ever heard coming out of this room. Who taught you how to play?" Naruto's therapist stiffened as Naruto looked down in sadness. "My father." He murmured.

The man took the hint, _'Father's a sore spot, huh?'_ he smiled again, "Well I'm sure he's very proud at how talented you are, kid. I know I would be." Naruto raised his head, eye's wide in surprise and realization. He looked at the keys on the piano, _'…that's right; dad would never want me to be like this. He'd want me to move on, have me do what I love, play the piano.'_ After Naruto realized this, he gave the biggest smile he hadn't made since the day his father passed. His therapist nearly dropped his clipboard while the other grinned along with Naruto.

"If you keep workin' and practice every day like this, I'm positive you'll be a great pianist one day."

* * *

Those words stuck to him; even now they still fueled his drive to become the best he could be. At school he played for the class most of the time; partially because he was asked by the teacher or the students. He wanted to go to college and major in Music and instrumental arts; he had money for school, when his father died, he gave everything to Naruto. But without a job, Naruto was running out of money. He had ten thousand dollars in the bank account, but he wouldn't dare take that out. That was money for college.

He knew he'd have to have a job to last him another year and a half. But he didn't know it'd be so soon.

The phone rang throughout the apartment taking Naruto out of his memories. He got up and walked to the side table and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he answered.

"_Hello, my I speak to a Mr. Uzumaki?"_

"This is he."

"_Sir, we're sorry but we've seem o have reached a limit in your bank account, and you have not made a deposit in five years. Sir, you must make a deposit or you will declare bankruptcy.'_

Naruto's eyes widened. "H-How…," he cleared his throat, "How long do I have?" he asked.

"_Well, the amount you usually withdraw for your rent fee is four hundred. You have six hundred and forty seven dollars and sixty-eight cents. You have already made a withdraw this month for your fee. The six hundred is still in your account so you will be ready for another month. You will have until the end of July to make a deposit." _

The lady on the phone sounded like she'd done this a million times. Naruto scratched the back of his head, 'Two months to get a job, huh?' he nodded. "Alright, thank you."

"_Have a nice day." _A click sounded through the receiver, telling Naruto that the lady had hung up. He set the receiver down and stared at it; he didn't know how to look for a job, nobody taught him how. _'Neji has a job, maybe he can help me. I'll ask when he gets back."_ Naruto thought.

* * *

"WHOO!" Kiba shouted.

The three boys were at Neji's house playing Mario Kart; Kiba had just gotten the lead. "Prepare to eat my computer animated dust, Naruto!" Kiba declared. Naruto had his tongue sticking out as he raced around the track trying to find a weapons cube to bring Kiba down. It was now the last lap; Naruto pressed his finger as hard as he could on the accelerator button. "Yes!" he shouted as he gotten hold of the colorful cube. He waited for the random selection to stop, and grinned widely at his selection.

"Take that Kiba!" he pushed the launch button on his controller that released a red shell that automatically locked onto Kiba's car. Kiba wailed as he was hit and Naruto passed him and the finish line taking first place. Neji took that time to walk-in; he raised a fine brow as he saw Kiba crying while lying face down on the floor. "Um…should I call an ambulance?" he asked seriously.

Naruto laughed as Kiba continued to laugh. "Oh he's fine. I just kicked his butt on Mario Kart!" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji rolled his eyes and set down the pizza box he'd been holding. "Just don't stain my carpet." He said. Naruto snickered as Kiba growled and glared at Neji. Kiba scoffed and started to reset the options for the next round on the game. Naruto stared at the screen then remembered what happened last week. "Hey, Neji," Neji looked up from sipping his soda. "How…do you get a job?" Kiba stopped messing with the settings and looked at Naruto. "A job? Why do you want a job?" he asked.

Naruto smiled sadly, "The banks declaring bankruptcy for me in two months." Neji nearly dropped the soda cup he was holding. "Bankruptcy?! In two months?!" Kiba shouted, "How on earth are you gonna get a job in two months, plus get paid on time?" Naruto shrugged.

Neji looked down deep in thought; Naruto's help him several times in the past, he even got him and Gaara together. He had a big debt to pay. "I think I have an idea." Neji said; the two others looked at him.

Neji looked unsure about his decision to give Naruto this chance. "Well, I'm not sure actually." Naruto recoiled. "No! Neji I need a job, please! Give me anything! I'll try anything!" he pleaded.

Neji sighed and nodded, "They live in this neighborhood; a few blocks give or take. They're the Uchiha's, I'd just overheard that a maid had recently quit their household when she had to move, so they're looking to rehire." Naruto nodded,_ 'Being a butler, that wouldn't be so bad.'_ He thought.

Neji continued, "They'll pay a very good amount, but…," Naruto gulped, there was always a 'but', "they're…you…just be careful of what you do around them, they tend to get a little… harsh." He cautioned. Naruto nodded. Neji wrote down the address and a time decent enough for an interview and names he needed to know. Naruto looked at the names and creased his brow, _'Weasel? That's a weird name for your child.'_ Naruto thought.

Neji began the introduction of each individual on the list, "Itachi Uchiha so the oldest son of the Uchiha family. He is the CEO of the multi-billion cooperation, Uchiha corp.; the second son is Sasuke Uchiha, he's a senior at our school, he's in my homeroom, and he's the vice-president of Uchiha corp." Naruto nodded, the name sounding vaguely familiar. "The Uchiha brothers' don't have any parents. They died in an assassination attempt in their previous home. So do not mention them." Neji paused between each word to be serious.

Naruto felt a pang in his heart about the brother's parents. He knew that feeling.

Naruto looked at the address, _'It's just a few blocks from here.'_ He thought. "So, should I go tomorrow? Or now?" he looked at the time and found it had only been a few hours after the recommended time Neji had put. "I'd wait and get some rest first." Neji said, "You'll need it."

* * *

The sunlight ran across the city signaling a new day, and a bright future for Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes at the rays of the sun on his face; he sat up and rubbed the crusts from his eyes as he yawned. Getting out of his bed, he stretched until a faint pop could be heard. Looking at the clock he saw that he had a few hours before going to the Uchiha's house, going to the bathroom he started to get ready for the day.

He started his trip with Neji's house as his starting point. The walk was peaceful the houses looked really beautiful in the sunlight, but Naruto noticed something. _'The houses keep getting bigger and bigger.'_ He thought. Naruto rounded a corner and came face to face with the biggest house he'd ever seen. He walked up to the metal gates and looked at the address, "4406 Kikoku drive. Yep, this is the place." He said as he gazed upon the humongous mansion before him.

He looked around the entrance way and saw an intercom to the left; pressing the button he spoke into it, "Um, excuse me I'm here about a cleaning service job." He waited for a reply.

"_Come inside."_ A monotone voice had spoken.

He backed away as the gates opened by themselves; the front yard had a beautiful garden surrounded by flowers and two fountains on each side. As he walked he saw two maids working the garden; one had dark blondish hair in four pony-tails wearing a tan dress with a sun hat on.

The other was another young woman but she had brown hair put into two buns on top of her head wearing the same clothing as the other. They were both watering the plants when they spotted him. Almost instantly they both started to whisper to one another, he didn't know why but he was born with an acute sense of hearing. _'Is that guy here for the open slot Kai had serving young Uchiha-sama?' _two bun had said

"_I think so; but elder Uchiha-sama said he was looking for someone special though." _Pony quad said.

Naruto creased his brows, _'Do they all have to call both brothers 'Uchiha-sama'?' _Naruto thought.

He looked away from the maids as he approached the front doors, _'More like drawbridges.' _Naruto thought. He knocked on the door and anxiously waiting for the door to open.

A click from the door sounded before it opened to reveal an old gray-haired man in a white dress shirt and black bowtie and pants looked down on him. "Yes young sir, how may I help you?" he asked in a low croaky voice. Naruto smiled at the old man, "Um, I'm here for the job for cleaning your hou-er, mansion." Naruto said. The man nodded and stepped aside to let Naruto inside.

The enter hall was enormous to Naruto; a giant crystal chandelier shone brightly above the marble tiled floor. A small desk was placed in the center of the hall with a small vase of flowers gently sitting there. The hall had a grand staircase across the front door, while two other entryways lay on either side of the stairs. The old man led Naruto to the right of the staircase and told him to sit.

"Elder Uchiha-sama will be with you shortly." He said as he walked out of the room. Naruto sat on a black leather couch and swung his legs back and forth as he patiently waited for this 'elder Uchiha-sama'.

Hearing footsteps in the walkway, Naruto looked up at who entered the room. A man in a black tuxedo walked into the room and calmly sat down in a chair across from Naruto, "Good evening, welcome to the Uchiha mansion, I am Itachi Uchiha." He voice was a low bass that sent scary chills down Naruto's spine, "Um, Naruto Uzumaki." Itachi nodded. "My butler says you came here to have the cleaning service that recently opened, is that true?" he asked.

Naruto nodded, "Y-Yes sir." He said politely, Itachi nodded, "And how did you know of our need of assistance?"

Naruto blinked at the choice of words used, then answered quickly, "Uh, my friend Neji told me you guys needed another cleaning servant so I thought I'd give it a try." Itachi's eye's barely widened, "You know the Hyuuga's?" he asked. Naruto nodded, "Sort of, I just know Neji and his cousin Hinata."

Itachi pondered this for a moment then continued his interrogation. "Why do you think I'd consider hiring you?" he said.

Naruto thought for a moment then answered, "Um, I'm usually a really big clean freak; I can do the dishes, vacuum, dust, laundry, and I can cook some meals for you if you want me too." Naruto said shyly grinning at the dark-haired man.

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment then looked at the opposite wall in thought, _'…he's perfect. Just what he needs…' _Itachi smirked and looked back at Naruto, who, at the moment, felt uneasy at the smirk that was directed at him.

"Now, Naruto-Kun, will any boyfriend of yours be a bother to you during your work?" he slyly asked, Naruto's eyes widened, _'How did he…?'_ "N-No sir, I-I don't have one." Naruto said. Itachi smirked and stood up, "Well then, Naruto-kun, if you tell my butler your clothing size, we will mail you your uniform and we'll see you the day after, alright?" Naruto stared at the man, "Uh, what?" he asked, Itachi lightly chuckled.

"I'm saying congratulations, Naruto-kun, you have the job." Itachi said as he walked out the entryway. Naruto shot up straight, had he heard right? _'I got the job?! Me? YES!'_ Naruto grinned widely and pumped his fist in the air in victory.

A coughing sound was heard at the entryway, Naruto looked up to see the same old man smiling at his antics. Naruto blushed, "Uh, sorry." He grinned and scratched his cheek embarrassingly the old man held up his hand to hold his apology. "Not at all, young sir. Please, as I may require your body measurements?" he asked, Naruto nodded.

As Naruto told the old man what sizes of shirts, shoes, and pants he wears along with his mailing address he didn't see the old man write down different measurements than what Naruto had said. The old man smiled and escorted Naruto out the door. As he said goodbye, Itachi came up behind him, "Did you get the _right_ measurements, Baku?" he asked as he watched Naruto walk down the long driveway and out the gate.

The old man nodded with a 'Yes sir' and handed Itachi the notebook with the numbers he wrote as his master ordered. Itachi smirked as he saw the sizes on the paper, "Well done, Baku, well done." Baku nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Itachi checked his watch, _'He won't be home until a few hours; I've got time.' _Itachi walked down the long corridor of his home to come to a large door with a brass knob. "Baku, come with me." He said as he opened the door and walked inside, down a set of stairs that led to his basement. Flipping a switch, the lights drowned the room brightness. Itachi walked farther down in the bright white room; running along the pale white walls were shelves that hold mountains of brown cardboard boxes filled with old files, clothes, or furniture they didn't want or had too much of.

Walking along the shelves, using a finger to trace along the numbered stickers on the sides of the boxes, he came across the very box he'd been looking for. Pulling it off the shelf he set it down on the ground and sliced it open with a small black pocket knife. Opening the flaps he took out a small article of clothing; a dress. The dress consisted of black material with no sleeves that connected with the black vest with a white under dress shirt, also with no sleeves, with frills sticking out at the top by the neck. A small but decent size skirt was connected to the white shirt underneath; the skirt was double-layered, black silk on top while it had a slightly longer white slip under it. A pair of skin toned stockings was balled up with the hat to match among the many others next to the uniforms in the storage box.

Taking the notepad he searched for the appropriate size, folded it up, and handed it to his butler along with a pair of shoes, "Put this in a box with Naruto-kun's address, but don't mail it until I write a letter." He smirked as he started up the stairs, but he stopped and spoke over his shoulder, "Oh, and burn the rest of the male servants uniforms, would you please?" Baku's eyes widened, "Ah, yes sir, right away."

* * *

"What? You got the job!?" Kiba shouted; Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but he didn't ask me any real questions, like about my school record, or if I'd gotten into trouble with the police. All he asked me was where did I learn that they needed a servant and why he would consider hiring me." Neji interrupted, "Did you mention my family's name?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I think that was what got him." Naruto creased his brows when a thought came to him. "You know something? He knew I was gay." His friends looked at him.

"What how? Did you tell him?" Kiba asked.

"No, I didn't say anything. He just asked if my boyfriend would be a bother, I told him I didn't have one." Naruto shrugged.

Neji seemed unsure, "Well, okay then. You got the job that's the most important thing." Kiba shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, if he's cool with you bein' gay then you're safe, right?" Neji nodded along with Naruto, "Then you got nothin' to worry about, now let's play Mario Kart again. I'm gonna beat you this time." Kiba grinned.

Naruto's grin was wider, "Yeah right. You couldn't beat a five year old." Kiba scoffed, "I didn't know you were five, Naruto." Kiba snickered, Naruto balked. "I'll show you how old I am!" Naruto grabbed the controller and started to immediately pound Kiba's pride into the dirt his car raced on. Neji, having an impassive face, shook his head at the two's antics, but continued to watch the match helping out as much as he could.

* * *

As the sun shone through the thin curtains of Naruto's apartment, the rays had once again disturbed his sleeping. Mumbling he turned around and drifted back to sleep. After a few minutes the rays shined over Naruto's sleeping form, but reflected against a small metal keychain and directly shined brightly in Naruto's shut eyelids.

Squinting, Naruto cursed and got out of bed. He groggily swayed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Staring at his teeth as his hand moved up, down, side to side, he wondered if he had anything to do today. A bell that rang all throughout his apartment answered his unspoken thoughts. Stopping in his actions he peaked out the bathroom door and looked at his front door. Curious he walked up and looked through the peep hole. No one was there.

Raising a brow he shoved the toothbrush into his mouth and opened the door. Again nothing; when he walked out in the hall he almost tripped over a medium sized box by his doorway. Looking at the box in confusion, he picked it up and read the returning address, _'4406 Kikoku drive, Uchiha residence.'_ He thought. His eyes widened. "Oh, my uniform!" he said with a mouth-full of foam.

He ran into his apartment, slamming the door shut, and threw the box on his bed as he went back into the bathroom to spit out his toothbrush and toothpaste foam almost pouring out of his mouth. Quickly washing his face he headed over to his bed and picked up the box and set it on his table.

Examining it for a second, he walks into his kitchen and grabs a knife from his drawer. Expertly fiddling with it between his fingers, he makes his way back to the table and slices up the clear boxing tape wrapped around the creases.

Opening the box he looked inside and pulled out what was inside. He nearly dropped the knife he was holding. At arm's length was a black maid's outfit, frills, stockings, hat, shoes; the works. Naruto gaped at the silky fabric in his hands, "You've got to be kidding me." He said.

Looking in the box once more to make sure this wasn't the only thing in there, he spied a small envelope. His eyebrow rose again he picked up the small envelope tore it open and read the small letter inside:

_Naruto-kun,_

_I am terribly sorry to inform you that we have run out of inventory of male uniforms. Please accept my apology as we sent this new uniform to you as a last resort. The shipment for the new uniforms will take some time, but eventually they will arrive. Please bear with your current uniform until then if you still want this job._

_Again my apologies,_

_Itachi Uchiha_

Naruto read and re-read the letter over and over. '_They can't be serious! This is a maid's outfit!' _Naruto looked at the uniform again. _'How do they know that this'll even fit me? What, do they always know what sizes boys wear in girl clothes? …Oh my god! They're cross-dressers!' _Naruto started to panic. He looked between the letter and the dress, then finally at the phone sitting on his table by the couch.

He stared at the phone remembering the conversation he had with that lady, _'Crap…I need this job. Badly.'_ He thought.

Naruto sighed as he picked up the feminine outfit and once again held it out at arm's length. He tilted his head to the right then to the left. _'It doesn't look too bad, I guess.' _He thought. Naruto put the dress down and looked at the clock; he had one and a half hours before he had to be at the Uchiha mansion.

Picking up the phone he dialed Neji's number and waited for someone to answer. _"Hello, Hyuuga residence, this is Neji speaking."_ Naruto shook his head.

"Do you have to sound like a robot every time you answer the phone?" he asked.

"_Naruto? Why are you up at nine-thirty in the morning?" _Neji asked.

"I need a ride to the Uchiha's place, can you drive me there?" Naruto asked.

"_I guess; I'll be there in a few minutes." _Neji said. Naruto thanked him and said good-bye. After he hung up the phone, he grabbed the maid's uniform and went to his room to dress, _'At least the skirt's long enough for boxers to hide under it.' _He drearily thought.

* * *

"What…the hell…are you wearing?" Neji asked as he stared at the blond, blue-eyed boy in a black dress walking towards him with a heavy blush marring his cheeks.

"Sh-Shut up, they didn't have any butler uniforms so they sent me this." He said picking at his outfit. Neji stared for a second then smirked as he shook his head, _'He's really desperate isn't he, that Itachi.'_ Neji chuckled. "Oi, don't laugh at me!" Naruto shouted face burning brighter.

"I'm not. C'mon, before you're late." Neji got into his car and waited for Naruto to do the same. When Naruto opened the door he stood there staring at the seat, "What's wrong, c'mon." Neji said. Naruto fidgeted. "Um, could you look the other way for a moment?" he asked. Neji raised a brow, "How come?" he asked. Naruto grabbed the hem of his skirt and stuttered, "W-Well the skirt's a-a little too small and-,"

"I get it." Neji put up a hand to stop him, as he looked the other way. Quickly Naruto got in; as expected the skirt blew up almost all the way passed his thighs revealing his hidden boxers. Squeaking a bit he hurriedly smoothed it out until it covered his boxers again and sighed in relief. "I'm guessing by that sigh, it's safe to look?"Neji asked. Naruto nervously laughed as his hand remained on the hem of his skirt, "Yeah, sorry."

"No need for apology, just warn me next time you're going to cross-dress." Neji said as he pulled out of the drive way and headed for the Uchiha mansion.

"It's not my fault! They ran out of butler uniforms, I told you!" Naruto shouted. Neji nodded chanting a small 'yeah yeah' before he turned into his neighborhood. Naruto pouted.

As they approached the big compound of the Uchiha residence, Naruto began to fidget more and more, while Neji got more and more annoyed. "Will you calm down, you'll be fine." He said as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder and pushed him down into the seat.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. The Hyuuga sighed, "Just trust me, okay?" Naruto bit his lip and hesitantly nodded. When Neji pulled up he put the car in park and waited for Naruto to get out. Naruto opened the door, but then looked at Neji and wearily smiled. Neji rolled his eyes as he looked to his left away from Naruto. When he heard Naruto say 'thanks' and 'good-bye' Neji waved at him and put the car back into gear and drove off. Naruto watched as Neji took a corner and disappear into the neighborhood.

He turned and came face to face once again with the big iron gates. He walked to his left and pushed the button on the small communicator.

"_Ah, Welcome back. Are you the replacement?" _Naruto looked confused but pushed the button to answer the man anyway.

"Um, if you're talking about the interview I got yesterday, then yeah, I got the job." He lifted his finger to hear a reply.

"_Kids, get younger every year. Okay then, go right ahead." _The gates made a loud groan as they opened to let Naruto inside. Quickly pressing the button again, Naruto thanked the man and ran as fast as the dress would let him.

Approaching the drawbridge doors he knocked on the door again and waited for an answer. As he waited he turned to see if those maids were there again; not seeing them, he felt a small hint of disappointment, _'I kinda hoped they'd show me around, this place is huge.'_ He thought.

After a few minutes he raised his hand again, but this time the door opened revealing the old butler he'd met before. The old man stared at Naruto for a second before kindly smiling, "Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, we've been waiting for you. Please come inside." He stepped aside again for Naruto to enter. "Please this way, Mr. Uzumaki." The butler started to walk down the long hallway to the back of the humongous mansion.

They came across a big, brown, wooden door; the butler knocked and a faint voice could be heard, "Come in Baku." The butler opened the door and took five steps before talking, "Sir, Naruto Uzumaki, is here." He said. Itachi looked up from the laptop he was busy at and kindly smiled, "Hello again, Naruto-kun, I really am deeply sorry for your lack of proper ware." He said as he stood from his chair.

Naruto smiled back, "It's okay, I'll get used to it." Itachi nodded. "Well then, let me show you around." Itachi sent Baku back to whatever he was doing and gestured Naruto to follow him.

If Naruto thought that the place was big before, he was greatly proven wrong.

* * *

"This is the kitchen; our top chef in the county works here, he makes the best of the best. It's your job to serve to guests or to us in the dining hall or the ballroom." Naruto nodded as he gazed into the fabulously gigantic kitchen, "Uchiha-sama, good morning. Would you like a small brunch today?" a round man with rosy cheeks and strangely spiked hair asked the older Uchiha. Itachi waved his hand, "No thank you, Choji-kun, but maybe Naruto would like something?" he said as he turned towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled and kindly declined, "Ah, no thank you, I already ate."

"Ah, you're the new guy aren't you? I've heard about you…why are you in a dress?" he asked, Naruto blushed, Itachi chuckled, "Have a pleasant day, Choji." He said as he gently pushed a beet red Naruto out the door. A loud, 'See ya' later, kid' was shouted after them.

Naruto shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the bright redness of his cheeks as they continued the tour.

After several rooms and halls that they passed, Itachi came to the final room in the house. The ballroom.

"This is the ballroom, Naruto-kun, in two days we are having a dinner party for our company, surely you've heard of it." Naruto nodded. "We need you to serve to all the guests, get whatever anyone needs it, whenever they need it, and clean up afterwards, understand?" Naruto nodded. Itachi smiled, "Good," he continued walking until they were in the main hall by the front door. "Now since this is your first day you will clean all the studies, the library, fix any guest bedrooms and clean the ballroom for our guests. Your pay check will be mailed to you every two weeks and will consist of one-hundred dollars for every task you complete correctly and accurately, additional work payment will be added if you do the job well, understand?" Naruto was sure he had a dumb struck look on his face.

'_Holy hell! That's a crap load of money!'_ he thought.

Itachi found Naruto's face amusing, "Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head as he straightened up, "Uh…no sir." He said. Itachi walked over to a wooden door and opened it; inside were vacuum cleaner, dusters, mops, sheets, pillows and there casings, fabric softener, soap, and other detergents for other house-hold things. Each individual thing was at least tripled in its quantity. Naruto walked in and ran his fingers over the sheets and blankets in awe. "You can start with the guest bedrooms down in the west wing, and then the studies in the east, the library is located three doors down from the ballroom." Naruto nodded as he remembered what to do. "If you need anything ask any of the maids or butlers, otherwise I am my office six doors down from here. Is anything unclear?" Naruto shook his head 'no'.

"I'll be in my quarters then. Farewell." Itachi left Naruto in the walk-in cleaning storage closet and headed towards his office, smirk clearly evident on his face, _'He comes home in two hours; hopefully things will work themselves out.' _Itachi thought.

Naruto watched as Itachi entered his study and shut the door. He sighed, _'Well, better get to work.'_

* * *

He was lost.

Naruto was sweating, breathing hard, and looking around like a lost puppy. _'Where the hell am I?! This looks too familiar!'_ he cried in his head. He started to run again. He passed a corner, but took a different direction then what he took before and came across two familiar doors. _'The Ballroom!'_ he thought happily. As he opened the doors he gazed into the biggest, but emptiest, room he'd ever seen. The windows that made up most of the walls made him squint at the bright sunlight that shown through.

As his vision cleared of the harsh sunlight he spotted something. A black grand piano.

Its glorious shine and beautiful structure hypnotized Naruto, as he walked towards it. The cover was open and he looked over the shining keys that begged for him to touch them. Sitting down he ran his fingers over the small imbedded tiles; looking over at the door to see if anyone was there, he pressed a key. Naruto smiled at that single sound. Putting both his hands on the piano he began to play one of his favorite pieces. It was a happy tune that stayed with you throughout the whole day, making you smile as you remember the good memories that the melody provided.

Naruto kept on playing as if he was the only one person in the world; that's why he didn't notice the several eyes watching him in amazement.

* * *

A black shiny Volvo entered through the iron gates and parked in front of the Uchiha residence. The car door opened and a tall figure stepped out. A servant who parked the cars came out and bowed in respect "Good Morning, Uchiha-sama. May I take your car to the garage?" he asked.

The raven just gave him his keys and headed for the front door, understanding the man quickly got into the Volvo and drove it into the garage with ease.

When the Uchiha entered his home the first thing he noticed was a sound. A melody to be precise. Looking around he didn't spot any maids or butlers nearby. Walking down the hall to his left he rounded the corner that leads to the ballroom, but stopped when he saw several maids and some butlers along with their chef all piled around the door. Scoffing he walked up to the bunch and spoke, "What's going on here?" he demanded.

One of the maids smiled at the young Uchiha, "Hello, Uchiha-sama."

"Why are you all out here?" he asked.

The maid smiled, "The new maid is in there; doesn't he play beautifully?" she put her hands against her face as she listened to the heavenly melody raining throughout the hallway. _'He?' _the Uchiha thought in confusion, he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "All of you back to work." He ordered.

As they left, he heard them talk of how beautiful the boy played. _'A new maid, and it's a he?' _he looked at the doors as the melody sounded like it was about to end. The Uchiha slowly opened the door and looked at who was playing; his eyes widened. Bleach blond hair, fair tan skin, a nice figure, beautiful face, three whisker-like marks on his cheeks, his eyes were closed as he played, and he was in a maid's outfit. Angelic seemed like the only word he could describe the boy in front of him. But even that wasn't enough.

Quietly as he could, he approached the boy from behind and stayed there as the glorious harmony ended with an excellent finale.

* * *

Naruto sighed as his fingers held the keys down for a while holding out the last of the notes. When he released the keys a voice from behind him made him jump, "That's an impressive piece, what's it called?"

Naruto stood and turned to face an incredibly handsome black-haired male. His eyes stared at Naruto as he took in his appearance. He had a white dress shirt on without a tie, black tuxedo pants with black dress shoes. His jet black hair framed his perfect pale face and his dark orbs that look like small black holes that suck you right in. The man smirked. "You have trouble hearing, Dobe?" he said.

Naruto jolted out of his stupor, "Oi, don't call me a Dobe you...Teme!" he shouted. The man raised a brow; no one's ever spoken to him that way.

"I can call you whatever I want, Dobe, you work for me, do you not?" he asked, smirk back in place. Naruto glared at the man who insulted him, "What are you-, wait don't tell me." Naruto's eyes widened.

"That's right, I am Sasuke Uchiha. You serve me." He said poking Naruto in the nose. Naruto back-handed Sasuke's away and pouted at his other 'master'. Sasuke just itched to bite off those cute lips, but stopped himself by re-asking his question. "Now, as I asked before, what were you playing?" he asked.

Naruto looked a little surprised that he would've asked that, he thought he would've just send him to work instead of touching things he wasn't supposed to. "Uh, it's 'I Giorni' by 'Ludovico Einaudi'" he answered. Sasuke raised his eyebrows a little, "Hn," he said, "that's very surprising, he's a hard one to mimic by memory. Impressive, I'll give you that." Naruto smiled at him, Sasuke's heart throbbed.

Coughing, he turned away, "We have guest coming, get back to whatever you were doing, Dobe." He said as he walked away, Naruto shouted after him, "My name's Naruto, not Dobe you Teme!" Sasuke smirked as he exited into the hall, "Nice skirt by the way, Dobe."

Growling, Naruto plopped back down onto the piano bench. He looked down and flushed his cheeks; he forgot that he was still in the dress. _'Great, now that Teme's going to make fun of me for it.' _He thought grimly. Sighing, he got up and started to clean the ballroom, the whole time growling out curse's for a certain raven.

* * *

Slamming the door open, Sasuke allowed himself into his older brother's study. "Didn't someone tell you it's rude to enter an occupied room without knocking first, Sasuke?" Itachi said without looking up from his papers he was signing.

"You did this didn't you? You're stench is all over it." Sasuke slammed his hands on Itachi's desk as he stared at his older brother. Itachi chuckled as he looked up, "I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke." He smirked. Sasuke glared at his older brother, "Why there is a boy in a maid's uniform in our ballroom. That's what I'm talking about."

Itachi faked his surprise in realization, "Oh, you mean Naruto-kun. He wanted a job here, but we ran out of male uniforms. Why are bothered? Do you not want him here, Otouto?" Itachi smirked as he saw Sasuke waver a bit. Gaining his composer, Sasuke glared at his brother and walked out, making sure to slam the door. Itachi smirked as he went back to work, "So predictable, Otouto."

* * *

Naruto grumbled as he started to dust the many bookshelves in the library; using a ladder he worked the high shelves his petite figure couldn't reach. _'Who the hell reads all of these, I mean come on!'_ he thought._ 'There's got to be at least over a million books in here, not to mention the shelves, and I have to dust every single one of them?! How could anyone have this kind of time-,'_ his unheard thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open and shut closed. He looked down to see a brooding Sasuke walk around and look at the books on the fifth shelf directly below him.

Naruto's heart was in his throat, _'Shit, if he looks up he'll see me, and I'm still in this skirt!'_ Naruto began to panic as he watched Sasuke make a selection of a red tomb; stare at it, then put it back. _'Stupid Teme, make up your mind!' _Naruto shouted in his head.

Sasuke looked at the books on the sixth shelf and found a book he wanted, but a ladder was in his way. He placed his hand on the edge of the ladder, wondering why it was here in the first place, and shoved it away.

Naruto felt the sudden jolt in the ladder and lost his footing. Giving out a yelp he started to fall, hands reaching out for anything to grab, but found nothing. He landed hard on the ground, but also on something soft. Opening his eyes, he met deep onyx staring back at him, wide-eyed and blushing Naruto stuttered, "Uh…s-sorry." He said; Sasuke just kept staring at him. Noticing that he was straddling the Uchiha, he started to get up, but tripped over Sasuke's legs and fell again only backwards. Only by reflex did he grab out for something this time, and the only close thing was Sasuke in front of him.

Landing on his back he groaned in pain; upon opening his eyes he, once again, had Sasuke in between his legs, though this time he felt strong arms around him for support. Sasuke saw the new position they were in and smirked. "T-Teme," Naruto's cheeks reddened, "Wh-What are you laughing at?" Sasuke's smirk widened. "This position looks very…suggestive, don't you think, Dobe." He said as he ran one of his hands up Naruto's leg, lifting up his skirt in the process, Naruto's blush increased. "T-Teme, st-stop that, what are you doing?!" he squirmed, Sasuke bent forward to close in on Naruto's cherry red face.

Staring deep into Naruto's deep sea blue eyes he spoke in a soft tone, "You are so adorable right now." He whispered; Naruto paused in his attempts to escape. Sasuke closed in so far to Naruto's face that their lips were almost touching. Naruto wouldn't move, hypnotized by the handsome boy within his reach. "Sas…" he whispered as he lifted his head closer to Sasuke's face with a blush marring his cheeks.

Not a moment too soon, Sasuke closed the distance between them, claiming Naruto's plump lips with his own; he moved his body closer to the small frame that was underneath him, running his hands and fingers up the firm thighs.

Sasuke pulled away when he felt a fabric under the tiny black mini skirt, looking down he saw a pair of orange boxers. Smirking he looked at Naruto, who face was flushed at the discovery Sasuke had made, "Um…that's…well I wasn't going to wear a thong." Naruto said, Sasuke chuckled, "You should have, it's would've been a bigger turn on." He smirked as he started to pull the fabric down Naruto's legs.

Jerking at what Sasuke was doing, Naruto practically resembled a tomato, "Sasuke." he whined as he pulled his legs up to his chest to close them from view. What he didn't realize was that he unintentionally uncovered his pink punker to Sasuke, who moaned at the sight before him.

Going lower, he grabbed Naruto's legs to hold them up, and gently licked the small opening of his little cute blond. "Aah, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned at the appendage that massaged his entrance, Sasuke smirked at the sound and pushed his tongue inside.

Twisting it in several different directions, he lapped at the inner ring of muscles, and bit at the soft outer skin of Naruto's ass, "Aah…ngh…ah…Sasuke…Sas…mmnnh…" Naruto moaned at the pleasurable sensations he was feeling; slowly he lowered his legs to the side to give Sasuke more room at his hole.

Seeing this, Sasuke left Naruto's pucker to his half-hard erection that was presenting itself to his face as if it were an invitation. Getting closer, he licked slowly up from the base to the tip and kissed the head. Breathing hard, Naruto quietly moaned as Sasuke's tongue ran over every inch that he provided.

When Sasuke was sure he touched every patch of hot flesh, he then took Naruto's cock in his mouth in one gulp, making Naruto cry out at the intense heat. "AH! Nnuh…ngh…oh Sasuke…aah." Sasuke sucked harder and harder on Naruto's flesh, drinking up every moan that his soon-to-be-lover was voicing.

"Sasuke…aah…I-I'm…I'm gonna…" Sasuke stopped immediately and sat up, Naruto was confused, "Wha…Sasuke, what are-," Naruto was cut off by a pair of pale lips on his own. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hair and pulled; at the slight pain Naruto opened his mouth to let out a gasp, but it was interrupted by a pink appendage invading his wet cavern. Naruto moaned as he tasted himself on Sasuke's tongue as it waged in battle with his own. Sasuke began to unzip his pants with one of his hands and pull out his throbbing red cock and placed it at Naruto's entrance.

Sasuke broke the kiss to look into Naruto's baby blue eyes to ask permission. Naruto stared back into the deep onyx that captured his heart and softly nodded. Sasuke started to slowly prod Naruto's slit with the tip of his cock, slightly biting his lip in anticipation.

When the door slammed open and Itachi walked inside.

"Okay, that's enough you two. Naruto-kun has to get back to work; we have a big party to get ready for in two days." He smirked at the red faces on the floor of the library. He lowly chuckled as he turned and walked out the door that he left open for others to see when and if they pass by. Growling, Sasuke reached for the orange discarded boxers and handed them to their beet red owner as he put his still rock hard erection back into his pants.

Naruto took the boxers and silently put them on, not looking at Sasuke as he got up from the floor. Sasuke watched as Naruto got up and stood there fiddling his fingers adorably. Sasuke lightly smiled and got up from the floor to stand in front of the smaller male.

He grabbed Naruto's chin and tilted it upwards and kissed his soft lips; Naruto closed his eyes and put his arms around Sasuke's head and got on his tip-toes to get a better angle. Sasuke used his tongue to lick at Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance, granted, he explored its inner walls. So far into the kiss, Sasuke trailed his hands down Naruto's hips to grab at his round globes. Moaning, Naruto rubbed up against Sasuke still feeling the hard on he supported.

"You're still on the clock, Naruto-kun." Itachi poked his head in with a slight grin.

Barely dodging the book that was lodged at his head, Itachi laughed as he walked down the hall.

Growling even fiercer, Sasuke rubbed at his temple to try and prevent a big and sexual frustrated headache, his hard on deflating from the embarrassment and anger he felt because of his brothers interruptions.

Coughing, Naruto went over to the ladder and picked up the dust pad and started to climb the ladder again. When Naruto was high enough, Sasuke looked at the door to see if anyone was watching, and quickly walked over to bite Naruto's butt cheek through the thin cloth and quickly leave the room. Squeaking, Naruto almost fell again, "Sasuke, you pervert!" he yelled at him as Sasuke walked out the door, smirk clearly evident on his face. Trotting up the grand staircase, Sasuke walked down the first hall on the left to his brother's room.

Barging in, he found that there was no one there but a note on the coffee table. Picking it up, he read:

_Sorry to have ruined your 'quality time' with Naruto-kun, but you have work a job to do._

_I need you to go to the corporate main building to look over our stocks and merchandise count. Also, I need you go and pick up these items while you're out; don't bother asking the maids I already have them doing something…_

As Sasuke read the incredibly long list of items you could just get at your local drug store, he glared at the innocent piece of paper. _'He's doing this on purpose, that bastard!_' Grumbling, he crushed the paper in his hands; going to the main hall, he grabbed his keys, and made sure to slam the door hard for Itachi to hear.

* * *

The day of the party had finally come.

Guests would be coming in an hour, and everything was set, except for the table of food that was supposed to be laid out twenty minutes ago. That was Naruto's job.

"Ngh…Sasuke, st-stop, I have to…ah…" Naruto was carrying a tray of food to deliver for the dining hall when Sasuke came up behind him, captured him and started to suck and bite at Naruto's neck, making Naruto nearly drop the tray of essential sweets.

Groping around on Naruto's body, Sasuke's fingers found themselves sliding under Naruto's skirt to glide against the smooth toned thighs underneath. Shivering, Naruto tilted his head back unintentionally giving Sasuke more access to his already marked neck.

"Uchiha-sama, elder Uchiha-sama needs you too- oh!" a maid who walked into the kitchen stared at the two in their revealing position. "Ah, forgive me Uchiha-sama, but elder Uchiha-sama wants you to help him in the work office." She said looking at the floor with a blush on her face.

A pulsing vain found its way to Sasuke's forehead, as he glared at the maid, "Fine." He spat.

Kissing Naruto's head, he left them both in an awkward silence. The maid who interrupted them looked at Naruto and giggled, "You are Naruto-kun, correct?" she asked. Naruto nodded, "Naruto Uzumaki." He stated.

She nodded, "I'm TenTen, if you need anything; you know _anything_," she winked, "I'm here for you." She giggled and pranced away quickly to tell the other maids of her discovery. Naruto stared after her in confusion and slight fear from that emphasis on the 'anything' she spoke of.

Shaking it off, he grabbed the tray and headed out to the dining hall to out the food on the empty table.

* * *

The time of the party had come.

Dozens beyond dozens of party-goers were walking around, laughing, nodding, and sharing stories of their success to others. The maids and butlers tended to their every need and requests as they delivered appetizers and glasses of wine on smaller trays.

Sasuke was standing against a wall, glass of wine in his hand, as he watched his kitsune walk around, smiling at others who smiled a little too nicely back. His jealousy growing bigger by the minute, when he saw one man in particular touch what was his way too friendly. Growling, he got up from the wall and started for the group of men, when Itachi grabbed his shoulder, "Easy, Otouto, he's a respective client." Itachi said.

"Like I care!" Sasuke shrugged off Itachi's shoulder and started forward again.

He almost made it, when he heard a brilliant sound of glass being lightly tapped. Turning around he saw that Itachi had used a knife to a glass to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please." Itachi waited until he had every eye on him, "I would like to make a proposal; One of our maids, Naruto Uzumaki, will now be our entertainment for this evening. He is a talented boy, who plays exceptionally well for his age, please, let's give a round of applause in encouragement." Sounds of clapping filled the ballroom as people looked around curiously for this 'talented boy'.

Sasuke stared at his brother, and then looked at the blushing, wide-eyed, boy looking at him, asking what to do. Sasuke sighed and stretched out his hand towards Naruto. Giving his tray to another maid, Naruto grasped Sasuke's hand and followed him to the piano sitting in the middle of the ballroom.

Sasuke squeezed the hand intertwined with his to give encouragement to the nervous, fidgeting blond. "Sasuke, I'm not sure about this, I've never played in front of people before." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled, "Just pretend that no one's here; act like you did when you didn't know I was watching you." He said as he led Naruto to the bench, secretly kissing his lovers hand, he let go and backed away.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke then at the keys on the instrument. Placing his hands on the piano in a familiar position, he inhaled deeply, and began to play.

His fingers acted like they had a mind of his own as they ran over the white and black tiles. Several people gasped at the heavenly melody that erupted around the ballroom as the servant boy continued to make such beautiful music.

During the second song played, some went back to their conversations as others continued to watch the boy at the piano. Sasuke, now more relaxed, was leaning against the wall near the piano; eyes closed, he listened to the song Naruto played when they first met. Itachi came up next to him, "Are you happy now, little brother?" he asked. Sasuke opened his eyes to glower at Itachi, "Why'd you do that? Put him at the center of attention." He asked.

Itachi smirked and leaned against the wall next to his brother, "Now that he _is_ the center of attention, unwanted interest will not be a problem; don't you see?" Sasuke looked from his brother to the spectators watching, each one keeping their distance to let others see the phenomenal pianist. Itachi was right. "You bastard." Itachi chuckled along with Sasuke as they listened to the harmony lingering on throughout the night.

* * *

Sasuke's bedroom door was slammed open as the two boys grabbed and clutched at each other's clothes and hair while they made out on their way to the king sized bed.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke trailed his bites down his jaw line to his neck. "Sasuke…'suke…ngh…"

Sasuke licked every hickey he spotted on the tan flesh before he trailed back up to Naruto's kissable lips. Tonight no more interruptions, no more pesky brothers; tonight it's just him and his fuckable maid.

Grabbing Naruto's hips he hoisted him up onto the mattress and pushed him backwards as he continued to ravish that succulent swollen mouth. Thrusting downward, Sasuke started to grind his aching bulge into Naruto's groin hard and fast. Arching off the bed, Naruto moaned loudly at the immense pleasure, "Sa-ah…ngh…mmmmn…" Naruto bit his lip as he brought his legs up to wrap them around Sasuke's waist to get more harsh friction.

Pulling away, Sasuke almost ripped the new bright blue boxers off, before he lifted Naruto's legs again. Sasuke felt his cock twitch as he saw Naruto's virgin hole clench and release as it was exposed for all to see. "Sasuke, don't stare it's embarrassing." Naruto said as he tried to cover his entrance from view, but Sasuke wouldn't have that. Quickly undoing his tie, Sasuke pushed Naruto towards the headboard of his bed, "Sasuke, what are you-," Naruto paused as he saw Sasuke wrap his tie around his knees and then tied the other end to the bars behind him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto flushed brilliantly as he was permanently exposed to the raven's lustful gaze. Sasuke chuckled as his cute lover squirmed around to get loose of the bondage. Sasuke saw that Naruto tried to undo the knot with his hands and grabbed them to pin them down. "Ugh, Sasuke, Untie me!" Naruto whined.

"No." he simply stated.

Using his tongue once again, Sasuke dove down into the tight ring of muscles that was Naruto's ass. Naruto loudly moaned at the wet penetration that massaged his inner walls. Sasuke licked in and out of Naruto's entrance to give a slight demonstration of what's to come, "A-Ah…hah…mmn…Sasu-Sasuke…ah…" Naruto tossed he head back to let out several pleasure-filled moans.

Pulling out his tongue Sasuke licked all the way up to Naruto's fully hard cock and pulled the whole length into his mouth with a hard suck. Naruto arched beautifully off the mattress as Sasuke let go of his hands to spread his legs apart for more access. Bobbing his head up and down, Sasuke's sinfully talented tongue prodded at Naruto's slit at the crown of the head, pressing into it and curling around the wet tip.

Letting one of his hands lower itself down Naruto's body, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's tight balls and gave them a small squeeze. "Ah! Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head as he continued to bob and purposely moan to create the vibrations through his cock.

The feeling of Naruto's balls clench told Sasuke, Naruto was about to cum. Giving one last suck, Sasuke grabbed the hands out of his hair and pulled back to admire his work.

Harsh breaths, flushed skin, swollen lips, marred skin, and a lustful glint in those baby-blue eyes; Sasuke almost came right then and there.

"You look so fuckable right now." Sasuke said. Pouting, Naruto growled and quickly undid the knot of Sasuke's tie, releasing his legs to wrap around Sasuke's waist in order to flip their positions. "Well then, c'mon Sasuke," Naruto ground his little round ass into Sasuke's already mad hard on, making Sasuke roll his eyes to the back of his head, as he bent forward to lick Sasuke's ear, "Fuck me." Naruto whispered.

Growling, Sasuke flipped their positions again; sitting up he flipped Naruto over so he lay on his stomach, ass high in the air. As quickly as he could, Sasuke unzipped and pulled his pants off along with his shirt. Reaching into the bed side table he pulled out a average sized pocket knife, unlatched it, and cut off Naruto's maid outfit and threw it aside. Putting the knife back, he reached for the bottle of lube beside it; uncapping it he squeezed a generous amount onto his cock and spread it around, hissing at the tingles of pleasure.

Taking the bottle again he was about to coat his fingers, when Naruto took the bottle and squeezed some on his fingers instead. Surprised, Sasuke watched as Naruto got up on his knees, back still to Sasuke, and started to stretch himself. Thrusting all of his fingers in and out of himself Naruto groaned and mewled at the sensation; Sasuke subconsciously licked his lips at the erotic sight before him.

Jamming his fingers all the way inside himself, Naruto cried out as he struck his prostate with force, "Ah, ugh…nnnnn, Sasuke…"

'_Enough Preparation.' _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke yanked out Naruto's fingers and placed himself in front of Naruto's entrance. With one thrust he fully sheathed himself to the hilt inside the tight heat of his lover. Both boys moaned out loud.

Waiting for Naruto to signal that he was ready, Sasuke took deep breaths as Naruto tried to relax his ass by clenching and releasing around his cock, _'God, please hurry.'_ Sasuke moaned as Naruto gave a hard squeeze.

Giggling, Naruto looked to his right as Sasuke rested his head against his shoulder. "Sasuke," He whispered, "You can move now." He nuzzled Sasuke's face with his nose. Releasing a breath he didn't know he held, Sasuke began to rock back and forth, sliding his cock in and out, causing Naruto's breath to increase by each stroke.

"F-Faster…Harder, Sas-unh, Sasuke…" Complying Sasuke pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back in striking Naruto's prostate dead-on. "Ah! Ah, nugh, ugh…Oh Sasuke…ah…aah…" Naruto moaned and mewled as his ass was brutally penetrated by a deliciously thick cock.

Each thrust that Sasuke made accurately struck Naruto's prostate with such force; it made Naruto flexibly arch into him like a new baby kitten. It only turned Sasuke on even more.

Bursting with animalistic speed, Sasuke thrusted harder and even faster into a screaming Naruto, all the while, grunting and groaning into Naruto's shoulder. "Ngh…so…tight…Naruto." Sasuke groaned; Naruto cried out with every hard and rough drive Sasuke gave him, arms not having the strength to hold him any longer Naruto fell to the bed, but with Sasuke holding him up his ass was still in the air, giving Sasuke even more angle to his prostate, giving Sasuke even more depth in the hot tightness of his ass, and giving Naruto even more pleasure as he was continuously pounded into on Sasuke's bed.

"Sa-hah, ah, Sasuke I-I'm gonna…I'm gonna..." Naruto gave one last scream before he released the most intense orgasm all over his stomach, Sasuke's sheets, and the arms that held his lower body.

Feeling Naruto's walls clamp down all around him became too much for him to handle any longer, Sasuke bit into Naruto's shoulder to hold in the scream he knew was about to escape his mouth. Collapsing on the soft mattress beside Naruto, Sasuke tried to catch his breath before he pulled out of Naruto carefully. Groaning as Sasuke pulled out, Naruto turned over to look at the man he'd just made love to, and smiled.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, brushing away a stray hair, "You are so adorable right now." He quoted his earlier comment, Naruto blushed and giggled, making Sasuke smile. Kissing Naruto's forehead, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the boy he made his lover, "I love you." He boldly stated.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, "Sasuke…" Naruto searched in Sasuke's eyes for any sign of a lie. Finding none he gave the brightest smile he had and tackled Sasuke into the bed to place kisses all over his laughing face, "I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto felt tears flow down his cheeks as he kissed Sasuke's face over and over again; both boys held each other tightly as they kissed passionately on the bed softly saying the other's name with love and adoration.

* * *

Itachi, who came home the next morning to give Sasuke and his newly acquired lover some privacy, went upstairs to check on his baby brother. As quietly as he could he walked slowly to the wooden door he knew so well. Jiggling the door knob, he found that it was locked, _'Typical.'_ He thought.

Taking out a pick from his pocket, Itachi inserted the pick into the key hole. Twisting and turning it in several different directions, he heard a familiar click and twisted the handle to open the door. Taking a peek, Itachi looked at the two that were sound asleep on the bed, smirking, he quietly entered the room and left a note on the bedside table, before he left as quietly as he came, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Upon the coming morning Naruto awoke to something soft and warm, looking up he saw two beautiful black eyes looking back at him. Smiling at the memory of the previous night, Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke and gave him a kiss. Returning it Sasuke pulled Naruto in tighter as the kiss became more intimate. Rolling over Sasuke pinned Naruto beneath him and started to trail butterfly kisses down his neck, giggling Naruto turned his head to the side to give Sasuke more access, and spotted a white piece of paper on the table next to him that wasn't there before.

Sensing the stillness in Naruto's body, Sasuke looked up and followed Naruto's sight and also spotted the mysterious piece of paper.

Taking it off the stand Sasuke held it out for both of them to see.

_Dear Otouto and Naruto-kun,_

_I am sincerely happy for the two of you to have found each other, as a gift for my happiness I provided a gift for the both of you._

_Naruto-kun, you will no longer live in that horrid neighborhood apartment, I have personally gathered all of your belongings and had them moved to this mansion. You will be staying here of two reasons, One, this is the only way for you to keep your job as our maid and not be late if the Hyuuga's cannot provide you with a transportation. Two, Sasuke, being the possessive little boy that he is, will have asked you to stay here anyway, so I have just saved you the hassle. You're welcome._

_Sasuke, my foolish little brother, it was I who hired Naruto and gave him the maid outfit on purpose…You're welcome._

_This letter does not mean I won't see you again, quite the contrary, I am on a week's vacation courtesy of the company, but I said I would go if you also had a week's vacation as well little brother, and they agreed. As for you Naruto-kun, you have the week off. So congratulations, you two have the whole house for yourself and your benefits. Just don't burn it down._

_Your Loving Brother/Boss,_

_Itachi._

Sasuke stared and stared and stared.

"That fucking bastard!"

* * *

XD I loved this story! It took me a hell of a lot of time to type it, but it was all worth it, plus I was blushing throughout the whole thing!

Again this is an apology from me to you for not updating as fast as I should have.

Oh, I know you have a comment, ANIMELOVER69. You know you want to say _something_. XP

Please review. Tell me what you thought of it. This is (technically) my first one-shot. X) R&R!


End file.
